Mending a Broken Heart
by DelenaStelenaFan
Summary: What I believe happens after the season 5 finale. Who is still upset? Has anyone turned their humanity off? Who is dating who? Has anyone traveled places? Did anyone make new friends? Find out by reading. BTW, the first chapter is the scene where Bonnie says it is too late to restart the spell and the goodbye scene between Delena.
1. Saying Goodbye

**Hey guys! I wanted to give you my perspective of what might have happened after Damon and Bonnie had died. Who will be together, who is still in pain and basically who is trying to mend theirs' and other broken hearts.**

**The first chapter will be basically the scenes where Bonnie tells Elena it is too late to restart the spell and Damon and Elena say goodbye. The next chapter will be uploaded soon if you don't want to read this one because you've watched the goodbye scene a million times.**

* * *

"Oh my god! Liv!" Elena yelled. She couldn't believe Liv actually stopped doing the spell before they said she could.

"Bonnie, we need to find them. We need to start the spell again."

"We can't, that was our one shot."

"Yeah, but, but Damon's on the other side we have to-"

"Elena!" Bonnie interrupted, "Hey, hey. Ugh, it's too late."

"No, no! No." Elena said as she started to cry. Bonnie just couldn't handle it. She turned around and saw Damon. She decided to let Elena say goodbye.

"He's here." said Bonnie. Elena started to look around even though she knew she couldn't see him. "You can say goodbye." said Bonnie as she left the two alone.

"You lied to me" said Elena still crying. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

"Even if I wanted to apologize, you couldn't hear me, so I won't." said Damon pushing the few strands of hair off her face.

"Please don't leave me." said the balling Elena.

"I don't have a choice, baby." he said sort of smiling. "You are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me in my 173 years on this earth. The fact that I get to die knowing I was loved. Not just by anyone, by you. Elena Gilbert. It's the epitome of a fulfilled life." he continued to say. As he took a brief pause, Elena started to slide down. She no longer could stand it.

"It's never gonna get any better than this. High peaked." he said and took another brief pause. He put his left hand on her cheek and pull her left hand off her face so he could hold it and said, "I love you, Elena."

"Please, please come back to me." said Elena. There was nothing else she could think of.

"Bye." he said and left.

She kept on crying the said quite softly, "Come back to me."


	2. After Tradgedy

That night…

* * *

Alaric and Elena headed of to the Salvatore house with Stefan while everyone else headed to their homes. Elena was sitting alone on a couch in front of the fire. Stefan was bringing her a mug of coffee and a blanket. Alaric started getting ready for bed. He went under the covers and started snoring almost instantly.

Elena continued crying. She didn't want to turn her humanity off again especially because of what had happened. Stefan was lying down on the longer couch and had offered for Elena to lay beside him so he could comfort her. She didn't say anything. She just couldn't. She was only able to remember every moment she and Damon had spent together. Every moment he and she were together and he was alive. Elena decided to take Stefan's offer and put the mug on the little coffee table. She sat on the couch he was on and laid down next to him and hugging him.

Stefan stroked her hair to help her fall asleep. She needed it. He could tell she would stay up all night crying. He would too but he had to be strong for everybody, as always. Elena's eyes started to shut and her breathing slowed but tears continued to roll down the side of her face. He got up and lifted her. He took her up the stairs and into Damon's room. He placed her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. As soon as he was about to leave, she said," Stay with me. Just for tonight." So he did as she asked.

The two friends fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time in a long time.


	3. Funeral Day

**If you cried please say if you did in the review and tell me what you would like to happen next.**

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Stefan got up early so he could go hunting. Elena was still sleeping peacefully. 'Probably enveloped in a dream about Damon.' Stefan thought. He walked outside the house and shut the door quietly. He caught a couple of bunnies and fed on one deer. When he finished, he sat down on a bench in the middle of the forest and cried. He cried for Lexi, Damon, Bonnie and everyone else he's lost. Even the part of Elena that died once she died a human. He wiped his tears and started walking back home. He knew Elena and Alaric should be up by now.

Elena was in the shower once he entered. Ric was just having breakfast and drinking bourbon remembering his drinking buddy. Once she was done, she started fixing her hair and putting on her funeral dress. Even though they didn't really have bodies to bury, they decided they might as well have one. Elena knew she was still at risk at breaking down at any second. She hadn't spoken since she last saw the entire group. Alaric got dressed as she took a blood bag basement.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Stefan asked as he walked towards Elena and placed a hand on her back.

"Like my heart has been ripped out. I lost them both. I know you lost people you cared about, too. Some how I think that I really shouldn't have let all of these things happen." said Elena.

"None of this is your fault, okay? We should get going, the funeral's about to start." said Stefan as Elena nodded. Ric started walking down the stairs holding his shoes. They all walked outside and got into the car. Not many people were going to be there but everyone who knew Bonnie and Damon would be there. As soon as they arrived at the cemetery, they could see Caroline, Jeremy, Tyler and Matt sitting at the front.

The three sat near the others and Elena was holding tightly to Stefan's arm. She knew that if she went up there to say something she would just lose it. Ric placed an arm around her to comfort her. He hadn't cried after losing Damon because like Stefan he had to be strong.

"Today, everybody is here for the burial of Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett. I would like all their friends and family and anyone who knew one or both of them to come up and say a few words. Elena would you like to come up?" said Sheriff Liz. Elena started to walk up but asked Stefan to come with her in case she would break down.

"Bonnie and I have been best friends since we were little. She is my sister. She's been there for me in everything. I've hurt her. She lost her grams, her dad and many people that mean a lot to her. Everything that had happened to her after school started after my parents died, is my fault. And now that she's gone, I can't tell her that, that I am sorry for everything. I've lost yet another family member." said Elena, falling closer and closer to crying.

"And Damon. All he ever wanted for me was to be protected. He gave me that even though I wouldn't let him. He saved me from dying, many times. And the day that we graduated from highschool, I told him I loved him. We spent the entire summer before college having fun. There were times that we would fight and break up but we would always get back together. There are things that he does that hurt people but he does it because he is upset." said Elena, tears rolling down her face. "They should both be here. Both of them instead of me." Stefan brought her back to her seat then went back up to speak.

Elena placed her head on Ric's shoulder and he hugged her. "Bonnie is one of the best people that I have ever met. She does anything for us to be happy and she protects us. She is loving, gentle and strong. She's lost many people and sacrificed so many things, including her life, for us. I couldn't ask for a better friend." said Stefan. He was watching Elena and everyone else. They were all crying.

"Damon is my brother. When we were younger we were closer than ever. But when grew up and fell in love with the same girl, we fought over her. We were enemies for a long time. When we both returned to Mystic Falls and met Elena, we fell in love with her like we did before. We both wanted to keep her safe. We both saved her from dying many times. Then, eventually Elena chose him. I learned to accept that. Then one day, we had to choose between having to live in another town or someone dying. He died for us." said Stefan and walked back to his sear next to Elena.

Stefan took Elena from Ric's arms and held her as other people were speaking. By the time the ceremony ended, everyone's faces were wet and their eyes were puffy. Everyone went home after that. Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy and Matt all went to the Salvatore house. They all comforted each other and watched movies to get the deaths of two loved people out of their heads for a few hours.


	4. Days After the Funeral

**Hey Guys! Please give me ideas of what countries or places you want characters to go. Any Klaroline shippers? I would love to bring Caroline to New Orleans. For this chapter Elena is planning to go to New York so maybe for her friends and people she meets. I think for this story I will have a chapter about Hope Mikaelson's first birthday party which will be set in Mystic Falls.**

* * *

A few days later…

Elena booked a plane for a trip to Italy, the secret place she and Damon wanted to go for the Summer. Now, it's just a place for taking a break from everything that had happened. She was going to go around Italy then return to Whitmore. She even thought of going to New York where she and Damon had went when she had her humanity switch off. She started packing the things that had to be brought and half the clothes in her drawers because she was going to buy a lot of clothes there. Stefan had said he should come just in case she needed him but she managed to persuade him not to.

Stefan secretly planned a trip there but he would arrive a day after she did. He packed a couple of things, too. He hadn't seen Elena sinced she took 20 blood bags into her room and locked it. She hasn't left it either. Ric was just hanging out at the grill and drinking again. He took care of Jeremy especially since he is having a hard time letting go of Bonnie.

Stefan suddenly heard a door unlock and someone walking down the stairs. Elena came down tears rolling down her tears and ran into his arms."What's wrong?"

"Everything is going wrong. The trip is cancelled because of storms and Damon's gone and so is Bonnie and-" said Elena before she was cut off by Stefan.

"Calm down. Shh, shh. Okay good." said Stefan. He knew this was going to happen eventually and always had a syringe filled with vervain ready. He injected it into her and let her lose consciousness. He lifted her then placed her on the couch with a blanket over her. He quickly took out his phone and dialed Jeremy's number. "Hello?" said Jeremy.

"Hey, you and everyone else have to get here right now. Elena needs you guys. Please hurry, I put her on vervain to keep her rested and calm before you arrive. I'll get Alaric and Caroline. Three of you have to get here." said Stefan, overwhelmed by the current situation. He hung up and ran out with vampire speed to the bar. "Alaric we have to go. For Elena." and with that they ran off to Caroline's house and picked her up. They ran as fast as they could to get there before she woke up.

To Be Continued...


	5. Days After the Funeral Part 2

**Hey guys! This is the continuation of the 4th chapter! I didn't write it all in one chapter because I wanted the suspense to make you want to read this one! Make sure to review this chapter and give me ideas for the next ones!**

* * *

Everyone was either sitting or standing around Elena waiting for her to wake up. She's stayed unconscious for almost an hour by now. "She's not waking up!" said Caroline. As soon as she finished her sentence and turned away, Elena gained consciousness.

"Damon, I need Damon. Bring me Damon!" said Elena.

"Shh. Elena calm down. Come on. Let's go upstairs." said Stefan as he lifted her and brought her to her room. Ric brought a bottle of bourbon upstairs and a glass to help her calm down. Everyone sat around her. They didn't know what to do. They couldn't do anything to give her Damon.

* * *

Klaus who was in New Orleans heard rumors that Bonnie and Damon were dead. He had to see Caroline to make sure she was okay. He drove as quickly as possible to the Salvatore's house. He let himself in quietly and ran up the stairs. "Caroline. I heard what happened." he said as he took Caroline's hand and wrapped his arms around her. She pushed away but seeing how much she just hurt him made her say,"Thank you, Klaus. I'm fine. Elena is the one who needs the hugs."

Klaus walked over to the bed and saw Elena tears rolling down her face as fast as a waterfall.

"Stay away from me Klaus. I don't need you to be here." she said.

"I'm here to comfort you, love. I promise I won't hurt you now. I can see your in a lot of pain."

"Oh. Klaus I am sorry about your daughter. I heard she died." said Elena as she reached up to give Klaus a hug. 'So the person who I've hated for so long and who hated me for so long has forgiven me.' he thought as they hugged. A tear started rolling down his face. Once the hug broke all they had to do was make sure Elena didn't go mad. She still continued to say Damon over and over again.

"We should probably get Davina over here." said Klaus.

"Who is she?" asked Stefan.

"A very young and powerful witch. She can probably see if we can contact Damon or not. Even though the other side is gone."

"Yeah. Tell Elijah and Hayley to come with her. I think Elena might want to see them."

Klaus nodded as he exited the room to call them.

Stefan went on the bed and laid down beside Elena, lifting her up so that he could be under her and hug her. "Stefan, just lie beside me. I'll just hug you." she said. He did as asked and waited for Elena to close her eyes and fall asleep. Klaus suddenly entered, not waking Elena, saying that they would all arrive a soon as possible.

Everyone slept over at the Salvatore's house. On couches, on beds, in the bathtub. It was the most important sleepover ever.


	6. Giving Her Comfort

**Hey Guys! So I haven't posted any chapters because we just moved to another country so we were searching for a house and school. We are living temporarily in a service apartment so we have to move out by July 15. So this chapter is quite deep and sad I would say because everyone is just trying to help Elena while they are still hurting themselves.**

**I am not bringing making this a story where it gets too much about just Stefan and Elena but I am trying to make it about everyone and how they will absorb the loss of their friends and for Stefan his brother. Please review this chapter as always.**

**The Next Morning…'**

"Stefan?" Said Elena in a soft questioning voice. "I need Damon. Please. Please." He couldn't do anything but lie beside her and hug her. Everyone was having breakfast downstairs. He knew Klaus was trying as much as he could to help Davina to think of a way to bring Damon and Bonnie back. Elena couldn't say anything but that she needed Damon. They put her on bed rest so she wouldn't collapse while walking around or going up and down the stairs.

Caroline was so thankful for Klaus helping. When they first met Klaus all he wanted was to kill Elena but now he wants to make her happy. Maybe just because of Caroline. He cared a lot for her, and she had secret feelings for him. Maybe, just maybe, after all that he has proven to them, that he is a better person now, they'll be together without criticism. They could love without having to feel it is wrong.

Everyone was still focused on Elena. They were all trying to make her eat and sleep so she could rest. She has been up since midnight, just a half an hour since she fell asleep. She's been balling and shouting all night. Once Stefan finally woke up was when she calmed down. When Stefan enters her head all he sees are flashbacks of Damon and her. He almost cried himself when he saw this. He missed his brother dearly but hadn't cried since that little talk he and Caroline had in the forest the day his brother died.

Klaus suddenly entered the room, which startled Elena and made her look up. "Hey, love. Please drink this. You need to." He said trying to give her the blood bag. She shook her head. "I can't. I won't." she said. "You will drink this and finish it." He said compelling her. She took it, opened it and started to finish it. Once every last drop was finished, she threw it on the ground and started crying and shouting again.

Stefan took her in his arms while soothing her and making her calm down. Klaus then compelled her to go take a nap. She soon closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. A little smile came on her face. She inched a little closer to Stefan's body and wrapping an arm around his body. She was happier than she felt when she was awake. Klaus and Stefan watched her for a little while. Klaus eventually gave her a little kiss on the forehead, thankful she was happy somewhere, in her imagination. Her little fantasy land.

A little tear started to roll down Stefan's cheek. He missed seeing Elena happy so much. She was huddle so close to him, almost like the way she would sleep when they were still together. "So what's the plan?" he said.

"We are trying going to try and see if we are going to be able to contact Damon and Bonnie first. Then, if we can, we are going to do a spell Davina knows and use it to bring them back. Damon will go first because Elena needs him more. Then Bonnie will come afterwards on the next full moon. We are going to do the first spell five days before the full moon." Replied Klaus.

Stefan nodded and started to close his eyes and fall asleep himself. He was hoping the plan would work out and they would both come back. Klaus went back downstairs and searched around the house for Hayley. "So, how's she doing?" she asked as soon as he found her.

"I compelled her to finish one blood bag and take a nap. She is smiling. Dreaming about some happy picture. Stefan's sleeping with her just in case she wakes up and starts crying again."

"Oh. Can I go in?"

"Of course. Have you had lunch yet?"

"Duh. I am not stupid you know?" said Hayley.

She went upstairs into the room with the two friends. She saw them arm and arm sleeping peacefully. She sat down on a chair by the bed and watched as they slept. She managed to drift of herself.

Downstairs, Klaus and Caroline found a little room somewhere in the house. They were alone. "Why are you doing any of this Klaus?" asked Caroline. "Because I care about your happiness and I know that you're not happy unless your friends are happy. And I want them all to think that I have had a change of heart, which I did. Plus, poor Elena has lost enough people enough times now hasn't she. And they are my fault. I just feel sorry now that I've had to say good bye to my daughter and not see her for years until she's old enough to protect herself."

"Klaus, I think you've become a better person in the short time we haven't seen each other. I really hope they do understand that." Said Caroline putting her head on his shoulder. Suddenly they heard cries and screams coming from upstairs…


	7. Elena and Her Mikaelson Relationships

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I wrote a little more than i usually do for it. I really am trying to bring klaus and caroline together in this story and i have decided that i will keep Delena together because i am bringing him back. Stefan still gets the chance with Elena while Damon is gone though. **

**This chapter will basically just talk about the screaming and shouting that was happening at the end of the last chapter. **

**As always give me ideas for future chapters if you wish and please review. I need feedback for all my chapters. Thank you to all of you that have read and gotten me to 559 views. I really appreciate it a lot.**

"Stefan, please! Let me do this!" Shouted Elena while holding a wooden stake in front of her. Stefan was pulling it away from her trying to stop her. "We are not letting you die for this reason Elena! Jeremy still needs you. We all still need you!" Said Stefan, failing to pry the stake from her hands. Klaus ran as fast as he could inside the room with Caroline right behind him. He held a syringe filled with vervain in his hand. He walked slowly forward and pushed it into her skin, letting the liquid enter her system.

She soon passed out leaving the stake in Stefan's hand. "She needs Damon as soon as possible Klaus. We have to get him back or she'll be dead before we manage to do that." said Stefan. Klaus nodded in return. They still couldn't do the spell until Davina had everything she needed. She was doing it as fast as she could and right now she was looking through all the spell books she had. Everyone stayed in the room this time just in case Elena went on her little suicide mission.

Stefan put her under the sheets and laid down beside her. Again, she started smiling. Stefan entered her head, watching her laugh with Damon beside her. Elena's parents still alive, Jeremy living happily with Bonnie. Stefan sitting beside his brother joking around. It was a life none of the, would ever get. Pure happiness, where no one knew of the supernatural and no one had died at all in these past few years. He let tears roll down his face just watching the life his love wanted.

Everyone with the power to do what Stefan had done did the same. Watching the life Elena wanted, maybe even needed. All of it could never be true. Suddenly, they all saw an image of a young girl. It was Klaus' daughter. Hope. Hayley and Klaus looked at each other. They saw their child playing with Elena's own. Everyone was happy. There was no longer any evil in this room. They all saw how much Klaus cared for his daughter through Elena, who knew hardly anything about the child. Maybe she knew more than they thought.

Suddenly, Elena woke up. She tried to get out of bed but Stefan pulled her back down. "Elena, what do you know about my daughter?" asked Hayley.

"I know that she belongs to you and Klaus. I know that she is a Hybrid. That you both love her dearly. That she lives with Rebekah. That you faked her death back in New Orleans so all the witches would believe that they couldn't do anything about it." She said completely no control of her words.

"How did you find all that out?" Klaus questioned.

"Rebekah and I have been keeping in contact since she moved to New Orleans with you. She tells me everything that happens. Including every detail about Hope." She answered.

"You and Rebekah are friends?" asked Hayley.

"We've been friends since I had my humanity switch turned off. Turned out we weren't that different after all." replied Elena, still spacing out and remembering every little detail about Rebekah.

Everybody stared at Elena. They knew how much the two girls used to fight. It was very weird to find them as friends. Turns out Hope is going to have a really great Aunt Elena. Elijah smiled at the thought of Hope playing with Elena when she was older. He really did feel that his brother's enemy would make a great guardian for his niece. Matt was glad that Elena thought of Rebekah as a friend especially since he and the blonde dated during the summer after graduation.

Klaus simply accepted the fact that Elena knew a lot about Hope. Elena would make a great Aunt for his precious child. He just wished that he could make a better relationship with Elena so that his little fantasy would happen. Elena snapped out of the little trance she was in then got out of bed. She walked around the room for a while. She stopped as she saw a picture of Damon. Memories of her love started flowing through her brain. She could feel the tears start coming down.

"Damon? Damon, where are you?" She started to say. Elijah stood up and lifted Elena. He carried her away from the image and sat on the bed. Her still held her in his arms just comforting her. Elijah continued to stay on her good side. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body, letting her body become heavier in his arms. Then, she was asleep. Another smile crept onto her face.

It was late in the afternoon, everyone left the room except for the Mikaelson brothers and Stefan. Elijah was still holding Elena and stroking her hair. Klaus watched his brother hold Elena. He smiled as it reminded him of how Elijah and Katherine would play around when she was still human. Stefan stayed there to keep an eye on both brothers in case they did something to her. Finally, Elijah stood up and placed Elena on the bed next to Stefan.

"I should go and check on Hayley." he said as he left the room. Klaus just continued to sit there. He wanted to ask Stefan what he thought about he and Caroline's relationship. Then, after a few minutes of deliberating, he decided to ask him.

"Stefan, if Caroline and i were ever together what would you think?"

"Honestly, if you make each other happy, I wouldn't mind. I just think that you may have to show everyone else that you have had a change of heart towards all of us especially Elena. Then, maybe everyone would accept you being together." Replied Stefan.

Klaus nodded. He had already taken all of that into consideration. He was just glad Stefan would be okay with it. He was bringing Damon and Bonnie back in hope that it will make everyone okay with he and Caroline dating. He exited the room to get a blood bag which he would compel Elena to drink the next time she woke up. Everyone hoped that would be tomorrow morning and not in the middle of the night.


	8. Building A New Member

**Hey guys! So this chapter is basically going to be talking about Klaus and his attempts to make everyone accept Klaroline. I think this will be a fun chapter to write because Klaus will seem so desperate for Caroline. Also, i apologize for this chapter to take so long. I had writer's block for a long time.**

* * *

**3:00 a.m.**

"Let me do it! Give me the stake! Please!" screamed Elena. Again they all woke up to the screaming and shouting of Elena. They quickly ran up to her room and all tried to pry the stake from her hands. "Elena, please don't do this. We are trying to bring them back. We promise!" Said Caroline. Klaus came over and compelled the screaming girl to hand them the stake and to let him hold her.

She did as he said and waited for Klaus to lift her up. He carried her downstairs and sat down on the couch by the fire. She smiled at the sudden warmth she felt. Klaus let the hand that was supporting her legs free and used it to stroke her hair. She was happy that Klaus was now a better person than he was the first time they met. It sort of reminded her of Damon and the way he changed over time.

"Elena, can I ask you something?" Said Klaus. Elena nodded wondering what the hell he would ever want to know from her. It was obvious that he knew almost everything about her. "If Caroline and I would ever be together, what will you think?"

"Honestly, you both can be with whoever you want to. You've changed so much. When we met all you wanted to do was hurt me. Now you're protecting me. I would accept that you and my best friend were together. Even thought she never really accepted Damon and I, I wouldn't criticize you." Said Elena, imagining the life they would have if Klaus actually became a friend.

"Thank you, love." said Klaus smiling.

"You're welcome." said Elena, dozing off into a very good sleep. This was a good thing. She would be asleep for a few more hours before they would have to deal with anymore issues. Klaus just sat there watching her sleep. Elijah started walking down the stairs. "So I see she has realized your change of heart hasn't she." he said. Klaus simply smiled at her brother. As soon, as the older brother reached the seat, Klaus gave him Elena.

Elijah still hoped that one day, after everything that had happened to Elena, she would be a part of the family. She was a ball of compassion that his family needed. Even though so many bad things have happened to her because of Klaus' actions, she actually wants him to be a friend. Everyone waited for the day when they could bring Bonnie and Damon back.


	9. Contacting the Dead

**This is it guys! I'm writing the chapter where they contact Damon and Bonnie. I am so happy I actually managed to write more than 3 chapters of this story. I really appreciate all the support and just want to say that if you know anyone else who watches the show and would like to read some fanfiction, please tell them to read mine. I really just want more followers, favorites and views for this story. Thank you! This is the 9th chapter!**

"Davina, are you ready?" asked Klaus. Today was the day they would try to contact Damon and Bonnie. Elena was so excited to finally actually get to hear the two people she lost. Everyone sat in the living room waiting for the spell to start. "Elena, I need just a few drops of your blood. Yours too, Stefan." said Davina. The two both held out their hands as the young witch cut their wrists. Elijah wrapped an arm around Elena and Klaus wrapped both his arms around Caroline. Both girls sunk into the strong arms of the brothers.

As Davina started the spell, the fire place lit and brightened the entire room. Wind started blowing throughout the house. She started to see figures walking closer to her. It was Bonnie and Damon. They were smiling because they knew what was happening.

"Thank god!" Said Bonnie.

"The witches were right. We can still bring you back!" said Davina.

"Davina, do you see them?" asked Elena.

Davina nodded. She reached for Elena's hand so she could see them. A vision suddenly came into Elena's eyes. She saw them, two of the most important people in her life.

"Damon? Bonnie?"

"We're here, Elena. You don't need to cry anymore. Please stop crying." Elena wiped her tears and held back the rest. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled. She was so glad to be able to see them again.

"Davina is going to help us bring you back. Both of you."

"Thank you for doing this. You are a very good, young witch. You should be quite powerful if you are helping bring us back."

"I am. I really love practicing magic and people keep forcing me to do really big spells."

"I feel you."

"We are going to have to bring you back tomorrow during the full moon."

Davina started to lose consciousness so they decided to end the spell and let her rest. Elena and Stefan headed to his room while the rest of them stayed up. They discussed the spell and the plans for the next few days, weeks even. Klaus and Caroline were cuddled up next to the fire and eventually fell asleep. Everyone else fell asleep in different rooms in the house. Elena and Stefan still slept peacefully in his room but he was slightly aware that she could wake up at any given moment.

The next day, everyone woke up really early. They had to get some things for the spell. Elena went over the the college bar and got a few bottles of drinks to celebrate. Davina was rushing around the house preparing the room the spell would be performed in. Elijah and Hayley kept watch on the house and watched Davina. Klaus and Caroline were driving around the town. Matt, Jeremy and Tyler were playing video games in the living room while snacking on pizza and soda. When Elena returned home, she headed upstairs and into Stefan's room.

He was on his bed talking to someone on the phone. Elena sat down next to him and waited until the call ended. She hadn't been listening. She was too focused on Damon's return for that. When the call ended, he looked at her and smiled. She had slept peacefully and didn't wake up in the middle of the night. He knew that seeing Damon would change all of that.

"So exactly how excited are you?"

"I can hardly wait!"

"Well, seeing that we spent the past few weeks together, I certainly feel like it meant nothing to you."

"Stefan, I didn't… Thank you for being there for me. I just… I just." she exhales with nothing more to say.

"Yeah. I totally get it. You love my brother in one way and me… I'm just your friend." he turned around and started walking out the room.

"Stefan, wait!" she stops speaking with him out the room. Elena knew she hurt him. She just kept doing that to him. It was something that would never end no matter what happened between them. He couldn't take any of the pain she inflicted upon him anymore. He had to make the pain stop.


End file.
